Enerjak Saga
What About What Happened The Saga begins in the Dark Mobius alternate future where the adult versions of Future Xiang-Ling Zhuo & Future Emerald Neon finish creating the small Time Machine which is only big enough for two as they quickly escape from the future Enerjak's wrath & his horde of Prelates while the rest of the Survivors fight back before Enerjak shot a shard in the arm of Future Xiang-Ling in rage, before the two Future women goes back in time to warn the group about Enerjak's wrath & desctruction. The two arrive outside of the Jazmin Gym in the Present to find Patricia, Jazmin, Lujuan, Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Fiona Fox, Kayli, Elyssa, Sally, Bunnie & Nicole who are confused on what's going on, even more when they are warned about the dangers of Enerjak is coming back with a vengeance. With the Prelate Infection spreading on Future Xiang Ling's arm, the group hurry to the hospital to put Future Xiang-Ling on ice in the Freezing Chambers to slow down & stop the infection, while Kragok, Ryu, Jarek & Kineticlops arrive on the scene, being warned about how Enerjak escape from a Self-Destruct explosion of the Galactic Federation Prison during the Tekken Saga, the real reason behind Enerjak's freedom at the hands of the fight between Wade & the brainwashed Lujuan, much to the surprise & shock from Jazmin, since the Galactic Federation caused so much strict order chaos & in shock that the Federation actually caught someone extremely dangerous that they didn't know about it until now. Now knowing that they're facing a big threat that will threaten the same fate of the Dark Mobius alternate future. The heroes decided to warn all of Mobius of Enerjak's return & they must be prepared to save the future. Meanwhile, Enerjak arrives on Mobius, right on Angel Island to seek the Master Emerald, he was about to absorb it's power, until he was ambushed by the son of Piraka Chaos & Tikal, Pantheon the Echidna. The two engaged in a heated brutal brawl that with each blow causes the floating island to shake. Pantheon is not willing to give up & let Enerjak invade the planet, but seeing how Pantheon's core is very strong, much more than anticipated, Enerjak quickly turns the match around in his favour by preforming his drilling grab attack that drills the Giant echidna brute through the island & back up, tossing the Titan echidna in the air & preform a slash to steal Pantheon core, not before Pantheon warns Priscilla that Enerjak is too powerful & warns her to run before he gets cored & falls with a thunderous crash, leaving Enerjak with his first core that feels well earned for his Villainous efforts before he creates his first Prelate in the form of Prelate-P, Pantheon's prelate duplicate. While Priscilla warns about Enerjak's return & Pantheon holding him off, this cause the Elder Gods, the Spirit Wolf, Celestia, Luna, Raiden, Guardian of the Souls, Athena, Phantom Reaper & Amethyst to quickly hurry back to the heroes in Mobius Central with Priscilla to prepare themselves & protect everyone from being cored. Meanwhile Patricia & Lujuan were chatting among themselves, with Patricia realising that Lujuan isnt fully unaware of what is happening & Patricia hopes that we all have to better prepare ourselves & they need to be ready, while in a flash Lujuan is placed in a special protective suit, much to Patricia's surprise, knowing that at least Lujuan is protected, while Patricia leaves to begin his training & preparing herself for protecting everyone's cores from Enerjak. Unbeknownest to all, Enerjak is already here in the city, pulling Lujuan in, but is completely frustrated that he had to strip every last belt & strap to take it off, much to his anger, until Prelate-P pull the string to blast the protective suit off, before Enerjak, now fully relieved, begins the core process, which it tickled Lujuan so much until it's out, so the Prelate-L (Lujuan) was created, before the 3 suddenly leave from the sound of Jack & Layla approaching & found Lujuan's body & carry it out. Meanwhile with Wade, Jazmin arrives to warn Wade about Enerjak's return & remind him that during the fight with a Brainwashed Lujuan from the King of Iron Fist Tourment Semi Finals, Wade accidentally released Enerjak, who is actually one of the most dangerous enemies that the Galactic Federation surprisingly capture for once, much to Wade's guilt. But Jazmin offers Wade to help the team on rewriting his wrong by stopping Enerjak, in which he accepted. Meanwhile, Rajan is searching for his wife, Lujuan, until he come across Jack & Layla, who were unknown on what happened to Lujuan, with Rajan at first thinking if she is sleeping on the job. Jack & Layla were quick to assume that Lujuan is sleeping like a baby & quickly carries her away to hide Lujuan's body in the big green bushes, avoiding the risk of Rajan going wild if anything should happen to his wife. The two quickly warn Patricia, Future Emerald & the rest of the heroes, about what happen, causing Future Emerald to realise that Enerjak's invasion on Mobius Central has already begun, remembering Prelate-L (Lujuan). As the heroes hurry off to the Alleyway, Voodoo, Spice, Janae & DJ Pon3 we're under attack by Enerjak & the Prelates with ease. At first Janae tries inflating them out of the building, only for Enerjak to steal her core & create Prelate-J, while Janae's body deflates. However, Enerjak & the Prelates were met with a surprise sound Blast By DJ Pon3's Bass Cannon while she takes Voodoo & Spice along for the ride on her Mobile DJ Booth to try & escape, only for Prelates-L & J to pounce at Voodoo & Spice. But DJ Pon3 dodges Prelate-P's pounce & ram at the 2 Prelates to try & pick Voodoo & Spice right back up again as the battle continues. Until Prelates L & J ambush Voodoo from both sides & Prelate P grabbing Spice in time for both cores to be stolen by Enerjak before DJ Pon3 escapes with the 3 bodies of Janae, Voodoo & Spice. Enerjak claims that their meddling is at an end, while creating Prelate-V (Voodoo) & Prelate-S (Spice). Back at the Same Alleyway, the heroes discover that Enerjak is planning ambushes & sneak attacks, the old "Divide & Conquer" plan, while they also remember from Julie-Su & Lien-Da that they had encounters with Enerjak before, even when Sonic clashed with Enerjak once, but they also said that whoever that is a Mobiusian Echidna become Enerjak, had been cursed with a hex on the Master Emerald last time, that the hex can only be broken with a sacrifice, that had took the life of Knuckles' father, Locke the Echidna that one time. The team need to hurry & catch Enerjak, while figuring out a way to stop Enerjak's path of conquest & destruction & how to break the curse, if necessary, but hopefully it will be not this time. With DJ Pon3, she comes across Doomsday, scared about the friendly monster, unaware that he is actually good, she warns Fluttershy about Enerjak, while Fluttershy explains that Doomsday is a good guy that he even defeated Doomfist. Now DJ Pon3 explains the Enerjak situation & to watch out of Enerjak's core extracting methods, that all 3 are ready to head out. At the same time, Jazmin & Wade agreed to go find Hank for help. Meanwhile Enerjak has beaten Rainbow Dash with ease while extracting her core to create Prelate-RD to harness her original's flight speed & toughness, while Prelate-P explains to his master, that the Prelates have captured Unikitty, so Enerjak does the same to Unikitty to create Prelate-UK on harnessing the original counterpart's magic & inner rage. Patricia & Future Emerald's team continue on searching while learning on what Future Emerald & Future Xiang-Ling's life would be in the future before Enerjak's arrival. Future Emerald explained that Future Xiang-Ling is smart & intelligent as always, winning 7 spelling bees, 3 were national, 3 science fair projects & 3 quiz shows, while Future Emerald's future life that she is a gifted athlete & has competed in many sports event. The heroes continue on searching to try & put a stop to Enerjak's Army of Prelates. Meanwhile, Priscilla's team of Elder Gods manage to escape from the Palace, since they actually have no clue on who or what is Enerjak, while the Spirit Wolf declares that they need to go to an ancient library for learning Enerjak's ancient history along with the Mobiusian Echidnas' history. While DJ Pon3, Fluttershy & Doomsday have found Shantae, Tracer & May, warning them about Enerjak, with the three female heroes join DJ Pon3's team to help. However, when they decided they need Johnny for help, they went upstairs to follow May, only to find her beaten by a Prelate-J (Johnny) & Enerjak who extracted her core to create Prelate-M. Doomsday fends off Enerjak enough for the rest of the team to escape. Both Enerjak & Doomsday engage in a brutal brawl that Doomsday quickly takes down the Prelates & rams Enerjak through the ship & slams him down to the ocean. It is clear for Enerjak that he can't beat Doomsday with ever increasing strength & power & quickly blasts him high into the sky, but notices Dizzy in shock & horror that one of the two guardians notice the fight in the sky & is about to blast them both to the Netherealm. Unfortunately, it gave Enerjak the opportunity on weakening Doomsday by tossing him into the Blast before escaping at high speeds, before a massive explosion quickly weakened Doomsday to the point of heavy injury while Dizzy wonders what has happened if she hit both of them. Enerjak, heavily battered & bruised, but victorious against Doomsday, he laughs triumphantly against the brutal monster. The Prelates surround the three for to begin the core extraction process on Doomsday & Dizzy, creating Prelate-DD (Doomsday) & Prelate-D (Dizzy). Even if Enerjak is slowly getting healed by Prelate-UK after that brutal fight, Enerjak is determined to not stop, but to play it smart, knowing that both new additions to the Prelate Army can make a big difference & due to the heavy damages he had received from Doomsday's brutal attacks, Enerjak decided to hide out & rest with the Prelates for the night, since it's nearly sun down. Meanwhile, Jazmin & Wade arrive at Hank's place, warning him, Ruby & Risky Boots about Enerjak being a super powered enemy, in term Risky Boots has been trained by Ruby so that she can learn to fight without her weapons. So Hank, Ruby & Risky Boots begins packing & gearing up with as many weapons & gears as ready & fully loaded as possible, as the three joined Wade & Jazmin's team. With Future Emerald, she still wonders about her sister & best friend, Future Xiang-Ling. Future Emerald think that Enerjak might be too powerful to defeat alone, knowing that everyone else is doing the best they can on protection & self defence, including Pepsiwoman who places Pepsi ice around her own home, while Future Emerald recommends blue ice by using Future Xiang-Ling's ice Weapons to help her, even thou she is earned a Pepsi for warning Pepsiwoman. After that, Future Emerald hurries off to find Patricia's team, seeing how Future Emerald's own future weapons & Future Xiang-Ling's future ice weapons can both help out. With DJ Pon3's team, she, Fluttershy, Tracer & Shantae manage to escape & were unbeknownest for the fact that Doomsday has his core extracted & the team now understands why DJ Pon3 warns them not to have their cores extracted by Enerjak. Since it's already late in night, the 4 decided to sleep out here under a starry night, unaware they are sleeping near the Nanman Tribe's village grounds, which is a good thing, with the Nanman Troops carrying the sleeping team to the village. While Patricia's Team & Wade's team join up, with the Mobiusian Echidnas all thinking about which incarnation of Enerjak they're facing, even if Julie-Su hopes that it's not the certain incarnation she knew. The Elder Gods arrive in the library in search of Enerjak's history, it was discovered that Enerjak used to be a scintist a long time ago, before he was transcended with Chaos Energy, but was completely corrupted during the process, so the original Enerjak was broken down into a cursed living spirit that would go on the process of possession of the selected Mobiusian Echidna as new incarnations throughout the years, each of them with their own personality, but still remain the sadistic demi-God that wishes to conquer all of Mobius & only Mobius. Priscilla & the Elder Gods also figured out that Enerjak absorbed the powers of the Master Emerald to become fully empowered enough to take down as many powerful fighters as he can. But the Elder Gods may have an idea that instead of taking Enerjak down by force, they plan on draining Enerjak's power instead, but keeping him still will be a challenge. So Spirit Wolf, Celestia, Luna, Raiden, Priscilla, Guardian of the Souls, Athena, Amethyst & Phantom Reaper head out with the newly found information they need. Meanwhile, Enerjak now recovered, easily take down the Titans, but is contested against Astro Boy. Enerjak & The Prelates manage to break through the D.Va mech & steal P.R.B.'s core, as well as Sable's Soul to create Prelate-PRB & steal D.Va's core & creating Prelate-DV. The Titans quickly try to escape, even with Starfire & Ultra-V helping Astro, Blade & Jing King escape, both Titans soon been succumbed to core extraction by Prelate-RD & Enerjak to create Prelate-SF & the largest prelate known as Prelate-UV. Only Astro, Blade & Jing King manage to escape the best they can. The next morning, DJ Pon3's team wakes up to be inside the Nanman Village & was greeted by Meng Huo, Zhu Rong, Kadri & Kamimi who meets & greet the team to the village, DJ Pon3, Fluttershy, Shantae & Tracer all explain the super powered villain situation that Enerjak is extracting cores from the heroes, messaging from DJ Pon3 to the Nanman Horse Whisperer to the Nanman King. Alarmed by this warning, the Nanman gets his troops ready for battle as they join the group. With Patricia's group, they wake up & continue on, while trying to figure out a way to put a stop to Enerjak by draining his power. They head out, while Julie-Su & Lien-Da continues to explain everything about Enerjak to the group. Meanwhile back in the Sewers, Astro Boy, Blade & Jing King manage to find a way out of the sewer, by opening the sewer gate to the Protection Agency Building, in the shower rooms of the Prison Room, as the three continue to sneak pass the prisoners & warns Sanford, Deimos, Zarya & Sonya Royston about Enerjak, in term that take the warning seriously since Emerald is dangerous. During this time, DJ Pon3's team is ready & geared up with the Nanman Army, at the same time, the Protection Agency & the Titans were all set up as well & plans to make a call to the Golden Kingdom for their help in joining the fight. Same with the Elder Gods who agreed that Spirit Wolf should help distract Enerjak long enough for the plan to succeed. But at the Golden Kingdom on the Protection Agency trying to call the kingdom to help, but Enerjak quickly beat them to it, having already taken Lu-Bu's core into Prelate-LB & help Enerjak remove the cores from both Princess Maddison & Cassandra's cores To make two more Prelates, Prelate-PM & Prelate-C. Sonya Royston arrive to see the madness to warn the Protection Agency members, only for the agency to warn Sonya to get out of there as fast as she can, but Sonya ran into Enerjak, who teleported back in & extracted her core, claiming that he's been tortured for far too long by the Galactic Federation since his last defeat & while he creates Prelate-SR, he will make sure that everyone feels his tortured pain the hard way. The Protection Agency team found Diao Chan & Lu Lingqi who are still ok & explains what happened, even more that Deimos felt saddened about Sonya Royston being cored as well. So the Protection Agency & New Titans Team head out with Diao Chan & Lu Lingqi to continue searching. With Patricia & Future Emerald's team, after getting word that the Golden Kingdom has been turned into a ruin by Enerjak's Prelate Army, they soon discover that Enerjak can easily use Chaos Control teleportation as a cunning strategy to keep throwing the heroes off track no matter where they go, until the heroes learn that Enerjak is searching for big armies & powerful fighters & with Wade & Nicole's help, the team hurries off to the Protection Agency Base to warn Pearl, who was visiting the building, unaware of Prelate-BF & Prelate-DS closing in on her. While the heroes ran up the stairs, Wade, Jazmin & Emerald take the Elevator to go faster. Pearl was quickly saved by the Neon Family who quickly begins battling against Prelates-BF & DS, who they begin to fight back with Jazmin vs. Prelate BF & Wade & Future Emerald vs. Prelate-DS. The battles continues to go back & forth, with Wade's immortality being the advantage for the team, while Future Emerald's ricochet bullets caught Prelate-DS by surprise with lots of damage & being disarmed from his now destroyed weaponry, before Future Emerald sounds the alarm To warn the rest of the teams, as the rest of Patricia's team joins in the fight against the oncoming Prelates who were breaking into the base, as it slowly turns into a chaotic prison fight for the fate of Mobius, with Pearl also joining in her Shadow Form. Enerjak from outside, quickly sends Prelate reinforcements to make it more easier for him, but it's quickly reverted back to a stalemate at the hands of DJ Pon3's Team & the Nanman Army joining the heroes in the fight. Within the chaotic fight, Shantae in her Elephant Form & Prelate-DD do battle, even with Patricia ramming Prelate-DD at the back of his knees to help out Shantae, Kadri & Kamimi face off against Prelates-V & S, DJ Pon3 & Prelate-RD duke it out as well. Kineticlops super size himself to Monster Size to battle Prelate-UV, with Lien-Da fighting Prelate-D with Fiona Fox's help. Risky Boots & Zhu Rong help save Fluttershy from the Mulitple Prelates surrounded her, before the New Titans also arrive to ambush the Prelates with Jing King facing off against Prelate-L. While Sanford, Deimos, Diao Chan & Lu Lingqi joins in the fight as well, keeping Zarya a secret until the time comes, while Kragok quickly saves Lien-Da by landing hard punches at Prelate-D's head & both siblings Kragok & Lien-Da bodyslam at Prelate-D, which is the first Prelate to be destroyed & both Lien-Da & Kragok pick up Dizzy's core, symbolising the turning point in the heroes' favour, as they keep up with the fight. However, upon discovering that Dizzy's core accidently went inside his body & Lien-Da asks about what happen hypothetically, in which Future Emerald replies that having 2 cores is usually not a good sign if they have no experience whatsoever, which it why it takes a robotic arm to pick up a Core. They continue the fight while Jing King, Fiona Fox & Lien-Da fight against Prelate-L, with Jing King superkicking the Prelate-L to be the second prelate to fall, with the Lujuan core fall into Jing King's body, similar with Dizzy's core into Kragok's body. Patricia launches a strong Blast at Prelate-DD, exposing Doomsday's core, while trying to use magic while Prelate-JJ, Blast a sonic scream, while Bunnie dropkicks at her, fighting against Prelate-JJ. The Fight continues on, leaving with the Elder Gods arrival & begins their fight against the mighty Enerjak who begins fighting back, clashing with one another. While Lu Lingqi clashes with Prelate-PM, quickly parry & steal the prelate's sword before slashing the Prelate-PM on freeing Princess Maddison's core, with Diao Chan helping Lu Lingqi on battling Prelate-C. With Enerjak & the Elder Gods continue clashing at each other, powering up, the team realised that there's not much time left as the battle rages on. "More Coming Soon" Ending "More Coming Soon" Characters O = Cored by Enerjak + = Ressurected / Having their Cores Returned Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Jazmin Kimmy *Xiang-Ling Zhuo (Adult) (Dark Mobius) *Emerald Neon (Adult) (Dark Mobius) *Lujuan the Panda O *Julie-Su the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna *Fiona Fox *Kayli the Echidna *Elyssa the Echidna *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Nicole the Lynx *Kragok the Echidna *Ryu the Echidna *Jarek the Echidna *Kineticlops *Scourge the Hedgehog *Pantheon the Echidna O *Priscilla the Echidna *Spirit Wolf *Celestia *Luna *Raiden *Guardian of the Souls *Athena *Phantom Reaper *Amethyst *Jack the Hedgehog *Layla the FoxSkunk *Wade Neon *Rajan *Janae Jigglypuff O *Voodoo the Hedgehog O *Spice the Hedgehog O *DJ Pon3 *Doomsday O *Fluttershy *Hank J. Wimbleton *Rainbow Dash O *Unikitty O *Shantae *Tracer *May O *Johnny O *Dizzy O *Pepsiwoman *Starfire O *Astro Boy *Blade the Hedgehog *D.Va O *Jing King *P.R.B. O *Ultra-V O *Sombra *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Kadri *Kamimi *Sanford *Deimos *Zarya *Sonya Royston O *Lu-Bu O *Princess Maddison O *Cassandra O *Pearl Star Villains *Enerjak / Knuckles the Echidna (Main Antagonist until the end) (The 4th Incarnation) *Deadshot (Cameo) *Blackfire (Cameo) Prelates (Glow Colour) X = Prelate Destroyed *Prelate-L (Lujuan) (White) (Dark Mobius) *Prelate-P (Pantheon) (Brownish Red) *Prelate-L (Lujuan) (White) (Present) X (2nd to fall) *Prelate-JJ (Janae) (Pink) *Prelate-V (Voodoo) (Red) *Prelate-S (Spice) (Blue) *Prelate-RD (Rainbow Dash) (Cyan: Body / Rainbow: Mane & Tail) *Prelate-UK (Unikitty) (Pink: Normal / Pure Red: Rage) *Prelate-J (Johnny) (Black) *Prelate-M (May) (Orange) *Prelate-DD (Doomsday) (Dark Green) X (3rd to fall) *Prelate-D (Dizzy) (Blue) X (1st to Fall) *Prelate-PRB (PRB) (Pink) *Prelate-DV (D.Va) (Purple) *Prelate-SF (Starfire) (Green) *Prelate-UV (Ultra-V) (Dark Blue) *Prelate-LB (Lu-Bu) (Red) *Prelate-PM (Princess Maddison) (Gold) *Prelate-C (Cassandra) (Bright Blue) *Prelate-SR (Sonya Royston) (Green) *Prelate-BF (Blackfire) (Purple) *Prelate-DS (Deadshot) (Red) *??? Boss Battles *??? Trivia *??? Category:Saga Category:Main Story